Invisible
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: A cute little DXS songfic. Has Valerie, Danny, Sam, and...a voice in Danny's head? Song: Invisible by Taylor Swift! Couple: wait, I said that all ready... Okay that's it. Oh! The voice is very funny! But it's just the voice! Please Read and Enjoy  R&E


**A/N I think this song is PERFECT for this couple! I love it! Okay, no PP. I don't own Danny Phantom or Invisible by Taylor Swift.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

"Danny!" I yelled.

"Wah!" Danny yelled jumping slightly.

I glared at the 17 year old, "She doesn't notice you Danny," I said trying to calm down, "So why do you even keep trying?"

"But Valerie…maybe you're right…" Danny said.

Just than Valerie walked by again and he watched her walk out the doors. Finally, I just left the Nasty Burger. It was exactly five seconds before I heard Danny yell my name. After all these years…he's only more clueless! I saw Valerie eating on an outside table. She wore a red tank top with a white jacket with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Meanwhile, I wore a black shirt with a purple skull on it with black colored jeans and my combat boots.

I entered my, once again, empty house. I slammed my door closed and sat on my bed, "Stupid," I said to myself, "I don't know who's more stupid him for liking someone who won't notice him if he spelled her name in the sky or me for liking him."

I groaned and turned on my radio, "And now it's time to get Taylor Swift!" the radio man said.

I groaned again, "I hate country," I said, but I was too lazy and depressed to change it.

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile

I froze at this and sat up.

She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

I felt my heart break.

And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

I turned the music up; this is one country song I might listen to.

And I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

You just see right through me but if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just _**invisible**_

That was it! That's me and Danny…and it's very ironic…

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
>She's never gonna see the light<br>No matter what you do

Valerie would never see the good Danny tries to do when he's Phantom, "She'll never love both of you…" I whispered.

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
>And everything that we could be<p>

"I've tried everything to try and get you to see Danny…" I said, "I've given you signs, clues, everything, but tell you up front. You're…clueless!"

And I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<br>She's never gonna love you like I want to  
>You just see right through me but if you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just _**invisible**_

Tears started to fall, but I quickly wiped them away; I'm not a crier.

Like shadows in a faded light  
>Oh we're Invisible<br>I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize  
>I just wanna show you she don't even know you<br>Baby let me love you let me want you  
>You just see right through me<br>But if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just <em><strong>invisible<strong>_

I took a shaky breath trying to hold back the tears.

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile…

"Taylor Swift everybody!" I turned the radio off before the next song come on.

I looked under my bed and found a Taylor Swift CD that my mom gave me for my birthday. I looked on the back and saw Invisible on it. I open my drawer in my side table and pulled my old CD player and headphones. I blew some dust off it before put the CD in and finding the right number.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I flew towards Sam's house about five minutes later…I had a little ghost trouble and then was attacked my Valerie. I phased into Sam's room knowing her parents were gone. I saw her messing with her old CD player with the headphones over her ears. I was about to say her name when she started singing…a Taylor Swift song? Since when does Sam like Taylor Swift. I listened to the song and went wide eyed when she sang invisible.

Why was Sam singing this? It sounded like she was in love with a ghost, **"Or a Halfa idiot!"** a voice in my head said.

I turned invisible when Sam started singing the beginning again. A halfa…Vlad? I felt myself shiver, **"Bad pics!"** the voice said, **"Are you really that dumb? Who is the other Halfa in the entire world…and don't say Dani or so help me I will puke on your brain!"**

What's with this voice? The only other Halfa in the world besides Vlad and Dani is me, **"Jackpot idiot,"** the voice said.

I froze and Sam started singing from the beginning again and I listened more carefully, **"Notice anything?"** the voice asked, **"Valerie…she would kill you if she knew you were Phantom and you know it and yet you still like her. Sam on the other hand…has been there for you all the time…both of you. Have you not noticed how she seems to brighten up when you're around? Or that you're the ONLY one who can calm her down when she loses her temper. Or that she left the Nasty Burger because you couldn't keep your eyes off the girl who wants half of you dead…she loves you idiot."**

I winced at the voices points, but went wide eyed at the last four words. I listened to the chorus, **"See? Now who are you?"** the voice asked.

"I'm an idiot," I said.

**"Congratulations! You've been promoted to moron!"** the voice said.

I rolled my eyes and floated above Sam as she started singing the beginning again. I stayed invisible and unplugged Sam's headphones from her player, "Huh?" she said confused.

"This is invisible," I said then turned visible, "You're not."

"Danny!" Sam jumped four feet in the air, "What are you doing here?"

I turned human and landed on her bad making her bounce in the air, "Whoa!" she yelled and landed on the bed, "Danny!"

I laughed and Sam glared at me, "Shouldn't you be drooling over Valerie?" I asked anger clearly in her voice.

**"Calm her down moron,"** the voice said.

"No," I said, "Why should I be?"

Sam looked at me, "You have been ever since freshmen year," Sam said.

I sighed, **"Yeah, great words moron," **the voice said.

"Sam, look, I'm sorry I've been funning over Valerie like that," I said, "It was stupid."

"So…you're over her just like that?" she asked, "I don't think so."

**"Ooo, that's going to leave a few pieces of her heart,"** the voice said, **"Keep talking moron and if that doesn't work…try kissing."**

I froze when the voice said kissing. Let's not try that, **"Scaredy Cat," **the voice said.

"Sam," I said, "I am over her."

Sam looked at me, "Did she blast you on the way over here? Is that why?" she asked, "This has happened before Danny. She'd hurt you and you say you're over her then you see her outside her suit and you make a river of drool!"

I winced and was quiet not knowing what to say. Sam scoffed, "Every time," she said.

**"Kiss her!" **the voice yelled.

No! I didn't want to kiss her yet, "Sam, I mean it this time," I said.

Sam looked at me, "Whatever Danny," Sam said, "You'll be back on her when you see her again. Her or Paulina."

**"Moron! Do what I say! Kiss. Her!"** the voice yelled.

I bit my lip, "Sam-"

"Stop Danny!" Sam yelled in my face, "You'll always love someone else! Everyone but m-"

I cut her off kissing her. I felt her whole body freeze, **"Finally moron,"** the voice said.

I grabbed Sam's hands still kissing her. It felt right and not quite like the Fake-Out-Make-Outs. After a few minutes or seconds, I felt Sam relax and slowly kiss me back. I let her hands go and wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her closer while hers ran through my hair a couple of times then wrapped around my neck. Finally, we had to break apart, "I mean it this time Sam," I whispered.

Sam's hands were still around my neck and she smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I ran a hand through her hair slowly, "I can become invisible Sam, but you…never," I whispered kissing her forehead.

**A/N Okay…I think it was a little cheesy at the end, but I like cheesy! But hate actual cheese… Anyway…who liked the voice in Danny's head? I liked it. R&R please. Thanks!**


End file.
